The long range goals of this project are: (1) To develop and establish a National Comprehensive Safety Certification System for Day-Care Providers whereby providers can receive uniform and validated training in injury prevention, (2) To determine if unintentional injury prevention competencies can be established for the target population of children ages 0-4 years and to determine if they are maintained over time, and (3) To determine whether increased training and knowledge of caregivers can reduce unintentional death and injury of children ages 0-4 years caused by car accidents, falls, poisoning, drowning, fires and burns. During Phase I, Bonnie Walker & Associates will develop and pilot test an injury prevention curriculum for day care providers, parents, and day-care licensing personnel. During Phase II, BWA will conduct a national field test of the certification system, develop turn-key materials for instructors, revise the injury prevention curriculum based on the results of the pilot test, and a system network for matching certified instructors and facilities needing training. The project will be guided by an advisory board whose members have expertise in research and evaluation, safety, injury prevention, health care operations, epidemiology, preschool day- care center operations, pediatrics, and training.